<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he touched my soul, skin to bone by captainegg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155360">he touched my soul, skin to bone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg'>captainegg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutember 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Achilles’ birthday and Patroclus brought some figs for them to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he touched my soul, skin to bone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd say this is heavily inspired by the peach scene in Call Me By Your Name but I haven't watched that movie or read the book so take that however you want 😄🍑</p><p>Takes place during their time in Troy.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Written for <a href="https://smutember.tumblr.com/">Smutember 2020</a> - Day 7: Sweet Treats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Achilles’ birthday.</p><p>Patroclus knew because Achilles was gone before dawn, off to the sea to meet with his mother.</p><p>Patroclus rolled onto his back with a yawn, sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still early, the sun barely up, the air still cold from the night. Patroclus clothed himself, smoothing the fabric of his tunic before stepping out of their tent.</p><p>The warm sunshine hit his tanned skin, tenderly caressing his cheek. He made his way over to Briseis’ tent, the young woman sitting outside, talking with some of the other girls from their camp, mending clothes and cleaning chest plates.</p><p>He greeted them, sitting down next to Briseis. “Where is Achilles?” she asked, swiftly looking at Patroclus. “He is seeing his mother,” he replied, fastening the strands of his sandals, nervously chewing on his lower lip. “It is his birthday after all,” Patroclus added but he was sure that Briseis knew. She only nodded.</p><p>Patroclus sat with them in silence for a few more minutes, the sun slowly rising higher, setting the sand to their feet aflame.</p><p>“I am off to the market,” Patroclus announced, rising to his feet, brushing the sand off of his legs.</p><p>The walk along the shore towards the marketplace felt like it would last forever. Waves softly reached the shore, wet tongues licking at his feet, salt clinging to his skin.</p><p>It was a peaceful morning, a welcomed break from the endless slaughter, time to mourn and tend wounds, time to laugh and love.</p><p>The marketplace was buzzing with activity, people buying sheep and goats for their godly offerings, loud chattering filled the air.</p><p>Patroclus purchased a handful of figs and some bread for him and Achilles to share.</p><p>The figs smelled sweet and Patroclus remembered the time they had spent with Chiron in the mountains, rolling around in the grass and laughing. It had been a time without prophecies and without a war, without the constant fear of losing one another. Patroclus remembered how days had blended into a haze of colours and starry nights.</p><p>He sighed and made his way back to their camp, the sun now at its peak, burning down onto him relentlessly. The camp had come alive while he was gone. Soldiers emerged from their tents, tending to their wounds and fulfilling other needs, gleefully chatting, the gloom of another fight far away in the distance.</p><p>Achilles still wasn’t back and Patroclus started to wonder how long Thetis planned to keep him away this time. He entered the tent, put down the figs and bread and listened to the footsteps and soft crash of the waves outside.</p><p>The sun was close to setting when Achilles returned. Patroclus looked up from where he was seated in front of the tent.</p><p>The sky was painted in bright colours. Blues mixed with pinks and reds and oranges, the purple of the night crept slowly over the edge of the world.</p><p>Achilles sat down next to Patroclus, their limbs brushing together as he did so. They sat in silence for a moment. “How is your mother?” Patroclus asked, brushing his thumb over the back of Achilles’ hand. “Good,” he replied in the same way he always did.</p><p>They rarely talked about the prince’s meetings with his mother, even after all these years. “Let’s go inside,” Patroclus finally said and stood up, stretching his hand out for Achilles to help him up.</p><p>They ate dinner in silence, passing the bread that Patroclus had bought between them. The figs rested behind a chest where Patroclus had hidden them. A surprise for later.</p><p>With the night, the cold crept into the tent, the flickering of the torches painted their shadows along the walls of their tent.</p><p>“I missed you,” Patroclus said, leading Achilles to their bed. Their eyes met for a split second, a soft smile tugging at the corner of the prince’s lips.</p><p>“I missed you the most,” he whispered back, his hands cupping Patroclus’ face and kissing him gently.</p><p>Patroclus felt this oh so familiar feeling bloom inside him, setting his insides aflame, chest tightening, heart racing.</p><p>Achilles tasted like salt and olives and meat, their tongues dancing, hands grasping at clothing, skin and hair. Patroclus entangled his hands into Achilles’ hair.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Kissing and touching and breathing into each other.</p><p>When Patroclus pulled away, Achilles’ eyes fluttered open, his eyelashes casting soft shadows across his golden skin. His eyes were soft and warm and Patroclus could spot the boy that he fell in love with all those years ago.</p><p>Ever since they had left Chiron and came to Troy, Achilles had changed.</p><p>Patroclus would never admit it, he was too scared, but Achilles was a weapon, a fighter, a killer. Odysseus had told him so but back then he didn’t believe it, didn’t want to. But seeing a flash of youth in his eyes and the deep laughter lines around his eyes kept the glimpse of hope alive. Hope was dangerous, he knew that.</p><p>“I have a little surprise for you. A gift if you want to call it that,” Patroclus said, forcing himself to tear his eyes away and get up to retrieve the figs.</p><p>Sitting back down, he handed some of them to Achilles. “Happy birthday,” Patroclus said with a smile before biting into a fig, the sweet juice dripping down his chin and hand.</p><p>Achilles beamed at him, the tension in his muscles visibly melting away. “You remembered,” he said. “Of course I did, I always remember.”</p><p>They kissed again. The fig juice was sticky on their skin but neither cared, too desperate to touch and be touched and just feel.</p><p>Achilles climbed onto Patroclus’ lap, straddling and pushing him down. Patroclus tried to catch his breath, Achilles looking breathtakingly beautiful on top of him. His lips kiss-swollen, hair messy and eyes aflame with love.</p><p>Achilles’ lips latched onto Patroclus’ neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin there, darting his tongue out to taste him.<br/>
Patroclus felt himself shiver yet he was growing hotter with every passing minute.</p><p>Achilles’ hands were all over him, tugging at his clothing, pushing the fabric to the side as his lips left a wet trail down Patroclus’ body. “My most beloved,” Achilles whispered against Patroclus’ skin, “you always taste so sweet.” He took a fig and tore it open, the juice dripping onto Patroclus’ stomach.</p><p>Patroclus gasped, a spark shooting up his spine. Achilles’ tongue darted out again, pressed tightly against the hot skin, avidly licking at the heavenly juice. Patroclus blushed as he watched the prince lick him clean, their eyes locked in a haze of honey and wood, gold and brown.</p><p>He was completely bare now, the cold air hot against his skin. Achilles’ lips trailed further down, following the trail of fig juice until he reached Patroclus’ slowly growing erection.</p><p>A wide smile spread across his face, playfulness reflecting in his eyes as he dragged the fig over Patroclus’ shaft.</p><p>It felt odd at first, the stickiness that the fruit left behind was uncomfortable but then there was Achilles’ tongue on him and Patroclus’ eyes fluttered shut, a quiet moan slipped from his lips.</p><p>Achilles hummed, circling the swollen tip with the fig, gently pressing it into the soft flesh of the fruit.</p><p>Patroclus shivered and bucked his hips up, desperate for friction, desperate for any kind of sensation.</p><p>And Achilles let him fuck the fig for a moment, watching eagerly as the juice trailed down his cock and balls, bleeding into the cloth of their bed.</p><p>Patroclus’ mind was hazy, grinding his hips up mindlessly, pushing deeper into the fig, moaning quietly. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and fruit, visibly vibrating around them.</p><p>Suddenly, the fig was gone, Patroclus thrusting his hip helplessly into the thin air. He swallowed hard, propping himself up on his forearms.</p><p>Achilles looked up at him, suggestively chewing on the fig, swallowing it down and licking his lips before turning his attention back to Patroclus’ cock. He steadied himself on Patroclus’ legs, digging his nails into the soft skin, hot breath dancing over damp skin.</p><p>His mouth was wet and hot, Patroclus’ felt his heart race, head rolling back. A moan erupted from deep within him.</p><p>Achilles had his eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down, his hair dancing around his face as he moved. Patroclus’ slumped back down, burying his hands in Achilles’ golden hair.</p><p>The prince moaned around his cock, eagerly taking him down completely before coming to a halt.</p><p>The world around them started to spin and quake, Patroclus could feel the heat inside of his gut tighten. “Achilles,” he moaned, tugging at the other’s hair to get his attention.</p><p>Achilles looked up and slowly lifted his head, Patroclus’ cock slipped out of his hot mouth at an unsettling slow pace.</p><p>It slipped from his plump lips and hit Patroclus’ lower torso with a wet slap.</p><p>He pulled Achilles up, wrapping his hand around his neck, fingers nestled into his hair, and kissed him. His other hand took care of Achilles’ clothing, craving to touch his bare skin. Their naked bodies pressed against each other, slippery with juice and sweat.</p><p>Patroclus was on top now, admiring Achilles, fingers trailing over his smooth skin above his cheekbone and down to the curve of his lips, down his chin and throat and chest.</p><p>He grabbed a fig and tore it open, just like Achilles did. He caught some of the juice running down his wrist with his tongue, eyes locked on the prince beneath him.</p><p>Patroclus took the fig and rubbed it over Achilles’ chest, covering his nipples and dragging it down to his navel and up over his sternum and throat to his lips. Achilles caught the fig between his lips, biting off a piece and swallowing. Patroclus watched his Adam’s apple bob, lips parted in awe.</p><p>Achilles was stunning and it still startled him that Greece's greatest hero would share his bed with an exile like Patroclus.</p><p>He snapped back to reality when the prince let his hands wander down his back to the curve of his arse.</p><p>With a groan, Patroclus dipped his head down, catching the other’s lips in a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the mess he had just made across Achilles’ chest.</p><p>His tongue swirled around the pink nipples, eagerly licking at the sweet and salty stickiness of Achilles’ skin where juice mixed with sweat, wandering down towards the navel and then back up for another kiss.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around Achilles’ cock, the other’s eyes fluttering shut with a soft moan. Patroclus nudged his nose against Achilles’ ear, breathing him in, nibbling and sucking on his earlobe, effortlessly flicking his wrists in all the right ways.</p><p>Achilles was a mess beneath him, whimpering and moaning, placing open-mouthed kisses along Patroclus’ jaw and neck, his nails digging deep into the muscles of his back.</p><p>Patroclus blindly reached for the oil that they kept close to their bed and poured some of it onto his hand, reaching between Achilles’ legs and working him open slowly.</p><p>The oil made everything fairly easy, his fingers slipping in and out easily, their lips locked in tender kisses, moans spilling out from between them.</p><p>The figs beside them were long forgotten when Patroclus grabbed Achilles’ legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, steadying himself, his heartbeat a loud drum inside of his chest.</p><p>He pressed the tip of his cock against Achilles’ entrance, slowly lowering himself, sinking inside. The tight heat welcomed him home and Patroclus could feel himself melt into Achilles.</p><p>Once he was completely inside, he came to a halt, breathing heavily, taking in the sight below him.</p><p>Achilles looked gorgeous. His hair was all sweaty and messy, sticking to his forehead, fanning around his head like a crown. His skin was flushed red across his chest and face, chest heaving up and down heavily.</p><p>Patroclus placed a sloppy kiss on the inside of Achilles’ leg before he started to thrust his hips.</p><p>Silence fell between them, the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the air where it mixed with quiet whispers and the distant crash of the waves against the shore.</p><p>His hand wrapped around Achilles’ cock again, pumping it in tune with his thrusts, nibbling and biting at the soft skin of his legs. He had his eyes closed, lids too heavy with lust to keep them open.</p><p>He felt like he was on top of the world. No war, no prophecy, no end. Just him and Achilles, the man he cared for the most.</p><p>Achilles quivered, back arching off of the mattress, fisting the cloth he was lying on, head thrown back to expose his neck.</p><p>Patroclus swallowed, bending down and pressing their bodies together closely, tongue darting over Achilles’ pulse point.</p><p>He could feel Achilles’ pulling him closer, digging his heels into his back, arms wrapping around his shoulders, heavenly moans inside of his ear.</p><p>The heat inside him reached a boiling point. Patroclus pressed his lips against Achilles’ skin, quickening the pace of his hips and hand around Achilles’ cock.</p><p>Their eyes met in a hazy mess, brown mingling with amber swirling around like molten bronze and gold, crashing like thunder across the night sky.</p><p>Patroclus felt like a god with the universe quivering at his fingertips, light pooling out of him, hanging above them like a hopeful blanket of a shared future, a testament of their love.</p><p>He brushed their noses together and with one last flick of his wrist, Achilles came between them, moans so sweet and addicting, they pulled Patroclus over the edge with him.</p><p>Patroclus held and kissed Achilles until they both fell asleep. Exhausted, sweaty and sticky, just like when they were young. Peaceful times in the distant past, a hazy but loved memory, nothing left but laughter lines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, I'd really appreciate it 💛</p><p>Let's stay connected on <a href="https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> 🌻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>